


Izrêkdhu

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you call Nerthus 'Bronze'?"</p><p>Fíli's question cannot be as innocent as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izrêkdhu

"Why do you call Nerthus 'Bronze'?"

Fíli's question cannot be as innocent as it seems, asked across the table while the Company - and Dis and Tauriel - are eating a rare dinner together. Nori takes another bite of the roast so he doesn't have to answer right away, because this is going to make things interesting. It's not as if Thorin didn't know he's gone to bed with others, though he'll admit he hasn't done so since Thorin braided the bead into his hair that still hides under his peaks (because he doesn't care if he's now known to be Consort to the entire damned Mountain, he's not putting that in his hair where all can see, thank you very much).

Thorin raises an eyebrow at Nori's avoidance of the questions, and other conversations quiet as the rest of them sense this should be interesting. Entertaining, even, for most of them. Dori, of course, is already glaring, though his heart hasn't been in it since they retook Erebor.

Fíli leans back, his weaker arm held comfortably against his chest by the brace and a strap. He probably overdid it today, and if Bronze knew, she'd thump the prince quickly enough. Óin's probably already done so.

Swallowing the meat, Nori reaches for his glass, chasing the roast with wine before meeting Thorin's gaze rather than Fíli's. Letting Thorin see his face, his eyes, while he answers Fíli.

"Her piercings match her hair beads and hand, Fíli." Nori knows none of those piercings are visible unless she's at least stripped off her shirt, and a few aren't going to be seen by anyone who hasn't been invited into her bed.

Fíli frowns, and beside him, Kíli looks adorably confused for a moment before Tauriel whispers something in his ear that Nori doesn't need to hear to know what she's saying. Thorin doesn't seem to react at all, but Nori can feel the foot that comes to rest on his own, too light to hurt, but heavy enough to keep Nori from moving for the moment.

"D'you think there's any chance...?" Bofur doesn't have a chance to finish that question before he yelps - someone's kicked him under the table, and Nori would lay odds that it was Dis or Dori. Bombur avoids confrontation and violence alike when possible, and Bifur seems to be off in his own head again. Besides, Dis and Dori are both in prime kicking-Bofur locations, sitting across from him as they are.

"She'd take you apart." Nori shrugs, reaching to cut another chunk off the roast for his plate. "Best you avoid trying to proposition her if you want to keep your stones."

"Why?"

That was Kíli, and Nori is surprised when Fíli answers the question before he can.

"Because she doesn't like other people asking her." Fíli grins when Nori raises his eyebrows at him, curious how the prince knows - it's either because he asked, and survived the experience, or she asked him. Or they're talking more than she ever really had with Nori, and that's perhaps the most disturbing thought of all.

Then, Fíli isn't a thief Bronze can't trust for more than a few nights at a time. Nori wouldn't have thought a prince her sort, but he could easily be wrong. And no matter what may happen, it's no longer his concern. She isn't his - has never been his - and he has never been hers. Only Thorin's, and Thorin isn't the sharing sort.

Nori looks over at Thorin again, seeing the hint of exasperation lurking in his eyes, though it doesn't show in the rest of his expression. At least it's not anger, and Nori quirks one corner of his mouth up in answer, and promise that he'll tell Thorin whatever Thorin wants to know, later.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "her piercings" - at least as far as I can figure out from the verb zirek (to pierce).


End file.
